Easton Buslines of Alice
Easton Buslines of Alice is a bus company based in Alice, Seddon State, Looneyland. It serves the Easton town. The company was founded in December 1973. Routes E31/10 Route E31/10 runs from Galliston to Hermey via Hellenica Street and Bojelnica Street. This bus route opeates from 6 AM to 10:30 PM. E31/11 Route E31/11 is a night bus route of the daytime E31/10. It is exactly the same as E31/10, but instead goes through Malnonic Street after Hellenica Street rather than Bojelnica Street. This bus route opeates from 9 PM to 6 AM. E31/20 Route E31/20 runs from Hermey to Lucas Hill via Morgana Hills. This bus route operates from 5 AM to 11 PM. E31/21–22 Route E31/21–22 runs from Hermey to Fay Terrace via Malorca Road. This bus route operates from 5 AM to 11 PM. E31/23 Route E31/23 runs from Affy Hills to Hermey via Horseshoe's Road and Milliken. This bus route operates from 6 AM to 11 PM. E31/24 Route E31/24 runs from Partas to Fay Terrace via Hosetein Road. This bus route operates only between Thursday and Saturday, from 9 AM to 5 PM. E31/30 Route E31/30 runs from Ravenson to Hermey via Jonwick Street and Plazurska Road. This bus route operates from Monday to Saturday, from 5 AM to 10 PM. E31/32 This bus route is a night bus version of E31/30 and operates from Monday to Saturday from 10 PM to 5 AM. E31/33 Route E31/33 runs from Gardelope to Hermey via Futalya Street and Terimolde Street but does not stop at one stop in Hermey before its destination. This bus route operates from 6 AM to 9 PM. E31/34 Route E31/34 runs from Fowelston to Hermey via Fay Terrace, Kaneldon and Ferushime Road. This bus route operates from Monday to Saturday, from 6 AM to 10 PM. E40/45 Route E40/45 runs from Gerria to Honzo via Gray Street, Mushu Hills, Cardo House and Flunton Street. This bus route operates from Monday to Saturday, from 5 AM to 10 PM. E41/45 Route E41/45 runs from Gerria to Hermey via Gray Street, Mushu Hills, Cardo House, Greton Road, Flomtage Hills and Derwook Road. This bus route operates from Monday to Saturday, from 5 AM to 10 PM. E42/45 A shoppers' special service. Runs from Hermey Shopping Centre to Fay Terrace. Sundays only. E45/45 Route E45/45 runs from Togel to Hermey via Spam Street and Kordenika Road. This bus route operates from 8 AM to 8 PM. E10/100 Route E10/100 runs from Hermey to Alice Central Bus Station in the Alice City Centre via Kernot Street and Motorway M3. This bus route operates from 4 AM to 11 PM. LX13/80 This is a limited express bus route connecting Alice Central Bus Station in Alice City Centre to Hermey Shopping Centre. This bus route operates from 5 AM to 11 PM. LX15/85A This is a limited express bus route connecting Alice Central Bus Station in Alice City Centre to Gerria via Motorway M3. This bus route operates from 3 AM to 12 AM. Bus fleet Volvo B12BLE Volgren CR228L 6x2, 14.5m One of the two standard low-floor buses in the Easton Buslines fleet for route services, the other being Scania Volgren Optimus. Delivered from 2007 to 2011. Fleet numbers 610 - 729. Scania K230UB Volgren Optimus One of the two standard low-floor buses in the Easton Buslines fleet for route services, the other being Volvo B12BLE. Delivered from 2017 to 2018. Fleet numbers 730 - 763. Scania Irizar Coach Standard coach for limited express services. Category:City of Alice, Seddon State, Looneyland Category:Bus transport in Alice, Seddon State, Looneyland